


Burn a Bridge or Two

by arroways



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/pseuds/arroways
Summary: Rey comes to Poe with a proposition. The Supreme Leader interrupts them, but Rey won't let that stop her from a fun time.





	Burn a Bridge or Two

**Author's Note:**

> There are no redeeming qualities to this fic. It's pure smut. Don't think about it too hard. 
> 
> Thank you [Mixy](http://afalsebravado.tumblr.com/) and [Chel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinies/pseuds/destinies) for beta-ing this filth.

****Rey knocks tentatively on the door leading to one Poe Dameron’s quarters.

“Hey Poe?” she asks softly, nudging the door open with her foot.

He looks up from a silent BB-8 in standby mode, where he’s tending to a circuit. The man gives her a wide smile, and her knees go slightly weak. He has that effect on most of the Resistance, it seems.

“Rey!” he exclaims as he greets her. “Might be just the person we need. Want to take a look at BB-8 for me? He fried a chip or something, who knows. And you’re good with astromech, right?”

She nods confidently, crossing the threshold of his dormitory and approaching Poe and his workspace. She silently appreciates the opportunity to be hands-on with a droid. Rey makes eye contact with Poe as she gives him a smile, tucking her hair behind her ears and getting to work.

“Thanks for this,” she tells him. He nods back at her in understanding.

After BB-8 is right as rain, Poe bumps the droid adoringly with his foot, and the astromech rolls out of the room.

Rey hesitates. “So, the reason I came here.”

He looks at her expectantly, settling himself into a chair by his metal desk. Oh, he’s a snack. Wide-eyed. Those locks of hair. She could lick his jawline. His shirt hangs open slightly, revealing a chain around his neck, and a few stray hairs on his chest.

Because life is short and the world feels like it’s constantly about to come to an end, she tentatively spills herself into his lap. His eyes widen slightly, looking up and down at the lithe form of the last Jedi pouring herself onto his thighs.

“I have an itch,” she explains, “and it needs scratching.” She caresses his biceps appreciatively. “That is, if you’re game?” She meets his eyes here.

He nods, slowly, like he’s really trying to process what’s going on.

“I’m definitely game,” he agrees with her. When isn’t he? “And you – you’re game? You’re game?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Oh yeah, I’m game, Poe. Let’s play ball.”

He picks her up, carrying her over to his bunk.

That’s when she hears it. Just as Poe gently assembles her on the bed and gets between her thighs. A voice in her head. A very familiar, deep voice in her head. Ohhh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

 _Dameron?_ The voice inquires.

She nudges back at the voice, telling one Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to you know, fuck off and let her get her rocks off. He had his chance.

It isn’t long before the voice morphs into the fully formed figure of the Supreme Leader, standing adjacent to the bunk she and Poe are currently occupying.

She swears, very loudly.

“You like that?” Poe says eagerly as he looks up at her from between her thighs. He’s pushed her trousers down, one pant leg hanging off an ankle, and he’s really giving her snatch a generous licking.

She nods and turns her gaze to meet Kylo’s eyes. “I’m enjoying it immensely, _Poe,_ ” she emphasizes, creasing her brow as she mouths a curse at Kylo Ren.

Poe grins, all white teeth and gorgeous dark stubble, and dips his talented tongue back where it had been. Her thighs tremble involuntarily as he starts back up again. The pilot is positively enthusiastic, and she revels in the sounds of his wet slurping.

She shrugs her shirt up and off over her head, fiddling with the wraps around her breasts before freeing them. Her fingers travel up to her nipples, twisting them expertly.

Kylo Ren leans against the frame of the bunk now, watching the scene unfold with rapt attention.

 _I only see you,_ he notes casually.

 _“_ Makes sense,” she moans out loud as Poe hones in on her clit, dropping her breasts from her grasp and fisting her hands in the sheets beneath her.

Poe looks up at her in a show of slight confusion. She shoos him back down. “Just, great job, buddy,” she tells him dismissively.

He shrugs slightly and returns to his post. (Poe has had stranger encounters during sex.)

_You look positively edible like this. Spread out. Thighs open. I can see everything, I’ll have you know._

She huffs, loudly, and turns to meet the eyes of her (complicated) enemy once more.

“I’m well aware,” she whispers loudly.

Poe looks up at her again in confusion. “Sorry, I’m just aware that I’m really enjoying myself,” she clarifies to him. She nods excitedly.

 _Your cunt is absolutely glistening. Would you let me slide in there?_ She hears Kylo inquire from the side of the bed.

Rey groans, audibly, at this request. Poe increases the tempo of his tongue against her clit and she gasps. He’s begun to prod at the entrance of her pussy with a calloused finger.

She looks over to Kylo Ren, the bane of her existence and of the entire galaxy, and nods to him.

The more the merrier? She’s not thinking coherently. She’s been hormonal for fucking _days_ now. A medical droid had given her some sort of shot, meant to alleviate her cycles, but it was really messing with her libido. And the Supreme Leader isn’t going away. Who’s to say she can’t indulge a little?

As his form glides in behind her, she wonders briefly if any of this is getting picked up by Poe. After all, Luke had been able to see Kylo back on the island…

She’s about to find out, she guesses.

Kylo’s gloved hand grasps her shoulder and her breath halts. She looks down to Poe. He appears completely ignorant. Unbeknownst to him, a third party has just joined their romp in the hay. Is this wrong? It feels wrong.

A jolt of arousal careens through her veins at that revelation.

“Poe, Poe –” she’s gasping, more for Kylo’s benefit than anything. She can feel his annoyance on the bunk behind her.

 _Ask if you can sit on his face,_ he remarks suddenly.

“What?” she exclaims. Poe looks back up at her. She sighs. “Sorry. It’s just. I’d really like to sit on your face. I think.”

He grins, and she takes a moment to appreciate the glistening sheen of her arousal spread across his upper lip and across his chin.

They readjust, and he obligingly pulls her onto his mouth as he lies beneath her.

Approximately two minutes later, she feels a prodding. It’s the sensation of a finger at her ass.

Specifically, it’s, well, it’s strange. Because he’s not really here, is he? How does this whole thing work, with the Force, anyway? Isn’t this why she stole those ancient books from Ahch-To?

Would the sacred Jedi texts even have a section on getting fucked in the ass by the Supreme Leader of the First Order, via some mystic Force connection or bond, from halfway across the galaxy?

Probably not.

For some mystifying reason, Kylo’s finger is, well, slicked up. She pauses to consider the visual of him having… whatever lubrication that is, just, by his bedside, or wherever he is. Ready. And him calling to it, maybe using the Force to summon it, before Kylo Ren dipped his long fingers into the substance and began to prod at her asshole.

It’s a visual that causes her to buck down into Poe’s mouth. Her eyes remain wide as she feels Kylo’s finger begin to work its way into the tight ring of muscle.

She’s slightly overwhelmed by the sensation of Poe’s tongue delving its way into her swollen cunt, paired with the sensation of a second finger scissoring her asshole open. Can Poe fucking feel this like she can? Can he feel it against his tongue?

A fresh gush of arousal slicks down around her thighs. She feels herself getting impatient.

 _Take it easy._ The presence behind her admonishes.

“Can we, I don’t know, fuck?” she asks Poe hurriedly. She’s antsy, suddenly. Greedy. For more than just a tongue and pair of fingers.

She shifts and feels Kylo sit back slightly, allowing her to come up into Poe’s lap as he presses their chests together. She lifts Poe’s shirt up and off over his head. He fumbles with his trousers, pulling them down around his thighs slightly and freeing his leaking cock. She sighs appreciatively at the sight, before angling her pussy over him. Poe begins to slide into her achingly slow. He’s so tender with her. She tries to even her breath out as she slides down on Poe, to the hilt.

After a few moments, a second intrusion distracts her. Her eyes fly open to meet Poe’s in surprise. The pilot stops moving abruptly.

Kylo now has three fingers nestled in her ass. At least he’s being logistical about this.

“Are you – are you okay? What?” Poe cups her face in concern.

She shakes her head at Poe. “No, oh my god, you’re just so big,” she bites her lip and nods at him in approval. “Do you work out?” She mumbles to him in a feeble attempt at distraction, feeling his biceps once more in gratitude.

He tilts his head and grins at her. He places his hands on her waist, and lifts her up, then down, on his deliciously girthy cock. Fuck. (What Poe lacked in length, he more than made up for in width.)

Kylo is still at it back there, and now he's murmuring really filthy stuff in her ear. She’s only recently become accustomed to whatever graphic videography is available via HoloNet, but fuck if some of this is isn’t depraved.

_He doesn’t even know I’m here. You’re filthy, Rey. Hungry for two cocks at once, is that it? Can’t be content with just the pilot? You need to be stuffed to the brim, is that it? You’ve been absolutely gagging for it I’m sure. Too many nights spent alone?_

“Oh, shut up and get on with it!” she yelps.

Poe meets her eyes in confusion, once more. She’s pretty sure the star Resistance pilot is beginning to question her sanity.

“I – I just mean – Poe? I want you to fuck me harder,” she clarifies. “You feel so amazing –”

_In your tight cunt?_

She’s not sure if she’s imagining it, but with that, she’s convinced she can feel Kylo’s breath on the nape of her neck.

“Poe, you feel amazing in my tight cunt,” she tells the pilot, who beams at her.

He ups the tempo, and Rey feels herself fucking back onto Kylo’s three fingers simultaneously.

_I think you’re just about ready for me._

She nods. She agrees. Wholeheartedly. When did she become like this? Why is she like this?  

“Okay Poe, now uh. Slow down maybe? Just a second. I need a second.”

Poe acquiesces, clearly having his work cut out for him with this particular lay. Human women these days.

She feels the nudge of Kylo’s dick at her asshole, pressing slowly, tactfully up into her. His dick isn’t as girthy as Poe’s, but fuck it’s long. Against her better judgment, she wonders if they could ever try this scenario again, with roles reversed. Kylo Ren takes his time, but his cock is slick and he’d done a decent amount of preparation. It doesn’t take him long before he’s pretty well sheathed in her ass.

Surprisingly, Poe’s eyes fly wider. If they could get any wider, that is.

“Rey, oh my god, you’re so tight,” Poe remarks.

Maybe he assumes she’s just clenching or something. She does not want to have to explain what’s happening right now. She does not want to know the physics of how Poe can feel Kylo’s dick… there.

She gets pretty wordless, trying to catch her breath at the sensation of one cock in her ass and one in her pussy. At the same time. The thing is, Kylo is here on his little Force connection, and again, the sensation is bizarre. He’s simultaneously inside her while also simultaneously being multiple star systems away. He’s there, he’s not there.

So, is he there? She doesn’t know. Again, not a question she could have even clarified with a proper Jedi. Can you imagine that discussion?

“Thanks,” she responds to Poe, who’s really enjoying himself too much to question the absurdity of her behavior. Granted, she has it on good authority the pilot has been involved in multiple orgies simultaneously, with many tentacle-owning beings. She reckons an erratic lover is one of the tamer situations he’s gotten himself tangled up in.

_How is this for you?_

“Oh my god, this is incredible,” she moans, dropping her head forward onto Poe’s shoulder as she tries to get a grip. Poe enthusiastically continues.

_I have an idea._

She’s intrigued.

_Straddle him more. Have him lie down. I can get in deeper that way, I think._

“Hey, Poe? How about you lie down. All the way down.”

He shrugs but lies down. In doing so, she’s able to bend forward and over his chiseled, tanned torso.

Kylo enters her once more from behind, maneuvering himself up and over her. She can’t see him, but oh can she feel him.

She’s sandwiched between them now, and she presses her chest down against Poe as Kylo covers her with his own broad chest.

She lets out another appreciative, breathy moan. Her eyes roll back slightly, her jaw falls a bit slack.

“This is amazing,” she whispers into Poe’s hair. He rocks up into her, and by some grace of cosmic destiny, Kylo picks up on this and begins to synchronize his thrusts with that of the other man.

It’s a gift. There are moments where she’s stuffed impossibly full by both cocks, and a few moments where they alternate, so she’s just filled. To the brim.

She’s sure she could be more eloquent, maybe voice this better, but her cunt shows all the appreciation she needs by the way her arousal has slicked up her inner thighs. By the way she can look down slightly and see it glistening all over Poe’s dick. And she’s not even touching her clit. She’s so sure she might be able to get off, just like this.

She grips Poe’s shoulder and moans, muffled, into the pillow beneath their heads. She feels a slight pang of guilt. Maybe she’s giving Poe an exaggerated moment of pride, here. But he really is just going for it. He deserves all her grateful enthusiasm. He’s plenty skilled, and so she tries to allow herself to relax into the sensation.

She relaxes for approximately seven seconds until Kylo presumably feels her go a bit limp, and clearly, he’s not about that.

_Think you can just relax like this? Getting stuffed so full? I won’t allow it._

She groans into the pillow, embarrassed by some of the drool she leaves behind.

_Would you enjoy this, even if the pilot weren’t here? Fucking your cunt? Would you enjoy this?_

She doesn’t need to think or say it out loud, but the answer is a resounding:

“Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes,” she removes her hands from Poe’s shoulders and fists her hands into the sheets beneath them. She feels on the edge of too sore, she feels on the edge of too raw, and on the precipice of just fucking right.

_I’d rather like to get you alone one night. I know we’ve had our differences. In the past. And yet I can’t seem to stop thinking about how my cock would feel in your tight pussy. You’d take it so well. In fact, I think about it constantly._

This guy, they haven't even exchanged many words in person, and yet suddenly he’s some filthy talking morally grey deviant?

Wait, no, that’s par for the course, probably.

“I won’t be able to last much longer,” Poe grunts slightly from beneath her.

She lifts her head slightly to meet the pilot’s eyes. “Come inside me.”

And although he doesn’t voice it, she can _hear_ Kylo’s frustration from behind her.

Poe, meanwhile, looks like the cat who got the cream, and smiles as he thrusts up into her.

Rey is stunned, because suddenly they’re out of sync. It’s surprising. It sends a jolt of a building, warm arousal up her spine. She feels sweat break out across her brow and her thighs tremble. Oh fuck, yes, this was what she had been waiting for. This is it. This is why she’d come to Poe’s quarters in the first place. Sweet, sweet release.

“I’m so close,” she bites the pillow then. She wasn’t there until she was. It builds as a slight throbbing, which may be a poor descriptor for exactly the sensation she feels, because she’s not sure where it even begins. She feels it in her cunt, she feels it (inexplicably) in her ass, she feels it where her breasts touch Poe’s chest.

She feels it in the way Kylo suddenly fists a hand into her hair and jerks her head back, baring her throat to Poe. Poe sucks a spot into her jugular.

She whimpers, almost choking on her own spit. She feels tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, as it suddenly feels all just a little too much, just a little too much, and she just wants to come. So fucking bad. She just needs to come.

_Are you going to come on both our cocks, Jedi?_

She nods enthusiastically. “Oh my god, I’m so fucking full, fuck, I’m gonna –”

She clenches, and the spot Poe had been stimulating deep inside her cunt fills her with a warm heat, and she’s squirting down around his cock, arousal coating his thighs and the bed beneath them.

Poe doesn’t last long after that, and she relishes the sensation of being filled with his come post-orgasm.

It all happens so quickly, but she knew. She knew from the moment this began how this would end, and as her barriers come down in her mind, she feels protest from Kylo as –

Well, his dick still in her ass, as she severs the bond knowingly, leaving the Supreme Leader of the First order star systems away, in his own quarters, bent over nothing but air, his own cock red, throbbing, and leaking helplessly.

Rey rolls over and off Poe, chuckling.

Poe raises an eyebrow. “So, he was there this time?”

She gasps, laughing louder. “He was. You did well.”

“I mean, it’s unconventional. But. An effective way of fucking him over in our own way.”

Literally and figuratively, she thinks. She curls into Poe’s chest, laughing, ignoring the sudden raw sensation of sadness she feels deep in her chest, at the memory of Ben Solo’s outstretched hand.

But yeah, for now, this will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: [arroways](https://arroways.tumblr.com/)  
> or Twitter: [@arr0ways](https://twitter.com/arr0ways)


End file.
